It came
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Había hecho el largo viaje desde Ciudad central, únicamente para darle una razón por la cual regresar, eso es Por lo que vine! Oneshot! Royai!


Aquí les traigo algo más de mi cosecha personal lol

Primero debo aclarar que la historia se desarrolla en la trama de conqueros of shambala, entre la visita de Havoc y Breda, esta vez, acompañados de Riza.

**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**0-0-0-0-0**

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte impacto dejando entrar el viento frío acompañado de las figuras de una mujer y dos hombres cubiertos completamente con abrigos de piel, característicos de los del ejército de Amestris.

Ignorando casi por completo a los hombres detrás de ella, la vio deslizar la gruesa capucha que escondía su rostro y su cabellera rubia. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa que su cara demostraba, de verdad ella estaba allí.

Buscó sus ojos entre sus facciones, notando entre la triste mirada una determinación que recordaba haberla visto, únicamente en los días que compartieron juntos antes de que tomara la decisión que lo había llevado a donde estaba.

-**Riza, perdóname…**-escuchó su propia voz casi inaudible gracias a la ventisca fuera, bajó su cabeza, tratando de buscar nuevamente el coraje para mirarla a los ojos.

-**No vine aquí en busca de una disculpa, ni mucho menos por la persona que se encuentra frente a mis ojos.**

La dureza de sus palabras se enterraron en su pecho y un dolor que le hizo estrangular la garganta le acogió.

Aún con la vista baja, se revolvió los cabellos, tratando de alejar el cúmulo de sentimientos que presentía explotarían para mal en su organismo.

-**Vine aquí en busca del chico lleno de sueños y esperanzas que una vez tocó la puerta de mi casa, con ganas de aprender la alquimia que cambiaría nuestro país, al Coronel perezoso pero con una voluntad de acero y por último.**-tomó aire antes de terminar.- **y más importante, al hombre bajo el uniforme, al que amo.**

Cuando por fin, con el corazón en un puño logró erguir la cabeza, se topó con los ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban, llenos de emociones y ansiosos de desbordarlas.

Sintió los fríos dedos de ella sobre su rostro, regalándole la caricia más cálida y la única que desde que llegara allí, había recibido, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba la suya para apoyarla en su plano vientre.

Los hombres que presenciaban todo en silencio, voltearon sus caras, algo apenados por lo que vendría a continuación.

-**Roy, Central te necesita, los chicos te necesitan, yo te necesito…**-hizo una pausa algo nerviosa antes de continuar, apretando la mano del hombre que aún sostenía sobre su estómago.-**El futuro de Amestris está en tus manos…**

Los ojos se le ensancharon al comprender el significado de las palabras de Riza, inseguro, le preguntó con la mirada, obteniendo un asentimiento tácito.

En contra de cualquier intento de predecir la reacción del ex coronel, la sostuvo del rostro con ambas manos antes de robarle el aliento, con un beso que a pesar de ser corto, estaba cargado de palabras no dichas y sentimientos no expresados.

Cuando se separaron en busca del preciado oxígeno, se sonrieron mutuamente, no hacía falta más.

Ya la decisión estaba tomada.

Esta vez, orgulloso se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, recogió su grueso abrigo antes de girar su cabeza mirando las llamas que consumían la madera en la chimenea.

-**Roy Mustang ha regresado. **–Pronunció con la seguridad que le caracterizaba, al empezar la marcha de regreso a casa.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Chan chan chan!

Hasta aquí mi pequeñísimo fic.

Aclarando aquí, si mis queridos/as lectores, Riza esta en cinta/embarazada y no, Roy no lo sabía pero, ya lo sabe xD. Quise cambiar un poquito la situación y poner algo drástico. Incluso pensé en terminarlo con la cabañita ardiendo en fuego xD, pero dije "luego ¿dónde cogen calor los otros pobres diablos que circulan por ahí?". Lo sé, soy toda un alma caritativa XD

De todo corazón espero que les haya agradado esta entrega, y también espero volver pronto con algo más, sea nuevo o talvez uno de mis viejos fics…

Hasta la próxima no olviden dejar reveiw!

**By**

**Lady Scorpio**


End file.
